<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way you make me fall by doiebites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363046">the way you make me fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites'>doiebites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, doyoung is a disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing up on a moving train is already a challenge for a clumsy Doyoung. Trying to keep his balance in a crowded train? Even worse. But losing it and falling on someone's lap? Might be just the worst (and best) thing that could happen to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way you make me fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Great, the train is packed. </em>
</p>
<p>Doyoung grunted under his breath as he, as carefully as he could, pushed his way through the crowd that left the train. He would gladly turn round and wait at the platform for another train that didn’t feel like he was stuck in a tuna can if he could, but he didn’t have that option; that was the last train that stopped on his destination. </p>
<p>It felt like a miracle that he managed to lean into one of the poles, and get some help keeping himself steady. Balance wasn’t one of his strengths inside that thing, even if he’s been riding the train twice a day for over an year. Though, he had to admit, he generally had little trouble with it; in the morning the train easily had free room for him to sit on, and most of the time the one he took home was half full as well. Today just wasn’t one of those days.</p>
<p>He decided to stop the self loathing and resign to the fact he was stuck for the next twenty minutes or so.</p>
<p>Looking around, in search of some kind of distraction, his eyes landed on the person sitting to his right. It was his hairstyle that caught his attention - he didn’t see such a styled blonde undercut very often in his daily life - but his black leather pants and sleeveless muscle shirt of the same color definitely helped into keeping his eyes on him for far longer than he should.</p>
<p>Doyoung wasn’t the type to check people out - well at least not in that glaringly obvious way. But he couldn’t deny how good looking the stranger was. Not only the clothes showed his good body well, he was quite certain that whatever god had made him spent some good time just perfecting his face. He was silently glad the man was focused on his phone, and his head was down, ‘cause he really was having trouble taking his eyes away.</p>
<p>But of course, a minute after he had that thought, the man looked up, no doubt feeling observed. </p>
<p>His brown eyes directly hit him; Doyoung couldn’t have had time to react and look away if he tried. It was like he knew it was him who was staring. <br/>For a few seconds, they were frozen watching each other. Doyoung felt like a deer caught in the headlights. The stranger seemed to be deciding on what to think of him. His eyebrow raised up in curiousness, <em> why are you still staring? </em></p>
<p>His cheeks burned when he turned his head to the front, embarrassed as all hell. He could feel the stranger watching him still, and was ashamed of himself. He most probably thought he was judging him, or worse, that he was a creep. </p>
<p><em> You’re an idiot, </em>he mouthed to himself, closing his eyes and drooping his head.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes on the floor for some time after that, almost scared of looking anywhere else and further embarrassing himself. He just wanted the voice to announce his station at once, so he could leave and try to forget this even happened.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the train passed through a section of railroad that was not in the best shape, creating turbulence. It shook so suddenly, Doyoung stumbled and lost his balance even though he was still leaning on the pole.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hard hit of the floor, but instead felt something soft. And warm. </p>
<p>In the short time it took his brain to register the sudden event, he felt something on his waist. Arms wrapping around it, holding him steady while the train shook again. That’s when he realized he had fallen on someone’s lap.</p>
<p>“You can stay here until your stop.” A soft voice said near his ear. “I think it might be safer for you.”</p>
<p>Doyoung almost wanted to accept the offer. It felt comfortable, and definitely would be better than him falling back and risking hitting the floor that time. But he knew it would be wrong to do it when it was someone he didn’t know, and turned his head around to politely decline and get back on his feet.</p>
<p>His face went white when he realized he had fallen right on top of the stranger he was shamelessly checking out.</p>
<p>His voice definitely didn’t match his appearance, that’s what fooled him. He had a smirk on his lips, amused with the situation and his reaction. </p>
<p>Doyoung jumped on his feet in a hurry, apologizing profusely. He was livid, heart racing in panic. </p>
<p>“Calm down, it’s just fine.” the stranger chuckled. “My lap is still on offer, you know? You seemed quite comfortable on it.”</p>
<p>He raised his slitted eyebrow for a second, his smirk only growing, and now his heart was definitely racing for other reasons.</p>
<p>While he decided on whether he should accept or not, the voice in the train announced his stop was coming shortly. <em> Goddammit. </em></p>
<p>The stranger noticed the drop on his face, and shrugged. “Too bad. Maybe another day.”</p>
<p>Either he winked as he left the train or Doyoung’s mind was playing tricks on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A week after that incident, Doyoung was getting inside the train, this time much emptier, when he saw him again.</p>
<p>His clothes were much more casual and loose this time - a simple oversized white shirt and ripped jeans -  but it still made him catch his breath for just a moment. He wondered if he still remembered him, or whatever the hell was that moment they had. ‘Cause he had definitely not forgotten, and even if he wouldn’t admit it, had looked for him every day after in hopes of finding him again. He told himself the next time they met, he’d ask for his number, but now, he wasn’t so sure if he’d have the courage to.</p>
<p>The stranger noticed him walking up, and smiled, immediately leaning back on his seat.</p>
<p>“Did you come to finally take my offer?”</p>
<p>So he <em> did </em> remember.</p>
<p>“I have free seats today. Why should I take your lap instead?” he replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“Because, as a fact, it’s way more comfortable than these hard seats.” he shrugged. “But if you want to leave this train with your butt hurting it’s up to you.”</p>
<p>Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “What about yours?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take the sacrifice for you.” </p>
<p>His smirk was killing every intention of saying no again right there, and he found himself carefully sitting down sideways on the stranger’s lap. His arms immediately wrapped around his waist again like they belonged there, and he found his cheeks starting to burn once more.</p>
<p>“Now, doesn’t it feel better?” </p>
<p>For the next ten minutes, their conversation evolved naturally, speaking about trivial matters but it felt comfortable for them. Flirting took more and more of it with time, Doyoung finally getting the confidence to be bold and teasing the stranger as much as he was teasing him over the staring from a week ago.</p>
<p>Eventually, the train passed through the section that caused the fall, and shook on a sudden. Even though this time he was sitting down, he still got pushed away, and hit the window to steady himself.</p>
<p>And found himself inches away from the stranger’s face.</p>
<p>He didn’t move, brain short circuiting. He wanted desperately to close the gap between them, it was the only thing he’s been thinking about since he found him again. And he noticed the stranger’s eyes were steady on his lips, wanting the same.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to lean down, he heard him speak.</p>
<p>“At least give me your name first.”</p>
<p><em> Seriously? </em> </p>
<p>He huffed in frustration. “It’s Doyoung.”</p>
<p>His lips crashed against his own the second he quieted down. </p>
<p>The hand creeping up to rest against his neck sent shivers down his spine, making him grab on his shirt harder, lips moving hungrily now. The stranger hummed in response, matching his intensity, pulling back for just a second to bite his lower lip before coming back for more. His other hand played with the hem of Doyoung’s shirt, fingers teasingly brushing against the skin of his waist, and all of that shut his mind off, making him almost forget where they were.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Like a warning before things developed further, the train shook again, breaking the moment and forcing them to pull back so they could steady themselves. Doyoung’s cheeks went pink when he remembered they were in what was effectively not an empty train, but thankfully all people sat with their backs turned to them.</p>
<p>When he looked back to the other man, he was gazing at him with a surprisingly soft glow in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I can finally say nice to meet you, Doyoung.”</p>
<p>He hummed. “And what can I call you? I can’t be calling you a stranger for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>The man blinked, suddenly caught off guard.</p>
<p>“Did I forget to introduce myself?” </p>
<p>“I believe you did.” He was unable to resist stealing another kiss right after.</p>
<p>That brought the smirk back to his lips. “I’m sorry, it’s the first time I had someone literally falling for me.” </p>
<p>A loud smack on his arm was the answer he got, making him yelp in pain.</p>
<p>“You’re insufferable.”</p>
<p>“And yet you’re still in my lap.” </p>
<p>Doyoung didn't have a good comeback to that.</p>
<p>“I’m Yuta.” he finally admitted. “That’s my name, before you try hitting me again.”</p>
<p>Doyoung leaned down to kiss him yet again, slowly as a way to apologize. Judging by the smile he felt against his lips, he’d say it worked.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but you deserved that.”</p>
<p>Yuta rolled his eyes, and was about to speak when the voiceover announced the next stop. A stop Doyoung had never heard in his life.</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” he whispered, suddenly in panic.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I missed my stop. How the hell am I getting home now?!”</p>
<p>His breathing turned faster as anxiety settled in, his brain trying to come up with any solution and failing. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Yuta’s hand was gently holding his own, squeezing it lightly and rubbing his thumb to soothe him. He watched quietly as he closed his eyes and evened his breaths, and smiled when he finally looked at him with a calmer expression.</p>
<p>“I have an idea. It’s Friday night, so how about I treat you to dinner and you can spend the night in my house? It’s the least I can do after I distracted you with my amazing kissing skills.” </p>
<p>The laugh that came out of Doyoung’s mouth echoed through the carriage, and Yuta’s heart skipped a beat. He had spent the entire week thinking about the cute freckled boy that fell on his lap, and the more he got to know and see about him in that one train ride the more he more he didn’t want to let go of him. He had never fallen this fast for someone, but he was enjoying it so much.</p>
<p>Doyoung saw that same glow on his eyes, the one he knew he was matching, and completely relaxed in his hold, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and resting his head on the window. He giggled when Yuta kissed his exposed neck, pulling him even closer.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>